


Pull Your Head Out of the Sand

by meanieminx



Series: Something kinky that only for fantasy [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Theseus Scamander, Hot but Heart Breaking, M/M, Newt Knows Everything, Newt is Not a Virgin, On the Eve of Battle, Spankee Newt Scamander, Spanker Theseus Scamander, Spanking, Their first time, Top Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieminx/pseuds/meanieminx
Summary: Theseus上战场前的一夜，从争吵到动手到滚到一起。spanking情节和骨科肉！Theseus打Newt，Newt操Theseus！并不纯情娇羞的Newt！他什么都知道！





	Pull Your Head Out of the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> 再次高亮SP和肉主被攻受关系是反着的！  
时间线和原著稍有区别，Theseus上战场的时间比原著要晚一点。  
可能没有Leta这个人吧。  
作者第一次写肉见谅。

Theseus是从牢房里把Newt捞出来的。

年轻人的脸上已经留下了日晒雨淋的痕迹，眼睛依然闪着光，却已经看不出是出于兴奋还是包藏狡黠。Theseus面前，他偏头躲闪着，而Theseus知道他不是真心觉得抱歉。

直接打开老宅弟弟的房间，把人拎着后颈扔到床上，Theseus站着，居高临下地看着似乎被吓到的幼弟。

“你不是不掺和大战吗？怎么又跟格林德沃的人混到一起去?”

“我不知道！他们只是碰巧有一条如尼纹蛇……”

也许有人能被Newt躲闪无辜的眼睛蒙骗过去，但一定不是一手带着他长大的Theseus。

“你不会看不出来他们是干什么的?你只是不在乎。那为什么魔法部让你去你就不去了？”

“我不站队的。”

这就是他的弟弟。

“Newt!都什么时候了!”

又来了。Newt不明白为什么他的哥哥总是这么坚持，明明他们都知道他最不想做的事就是被卷进政治里，以他和神奇动物的联系作为博弈杀戮的工具。欧洲的形势是越来越差没错，可这是谁的错？

“我说过不站队就是不站队。我只是一个动物学家，我甚至可以不用回城。”

“这不是你喜不喜欢的问题。格林德沃在欧洲如日中天，麻瓜也在打仗，魔法部分成了几派。全世界都在卷进来，没有人躲得过。你以为没人打着你的手提箱的打算？你还要躲到什么时候?”

“所以我不站队。”

Theseus抽动着嘴角。他的弟弟固执得可怕，从小到大，一点都没有变过。

Newt三年级的时候，在宿舍里养了一只刺佬儿。刺佬儿病了，小New求高年级的学生带他从密道去翻倒巷买药。

Theseus不敢想朋友都不会交的Newt是怎么让小混混们答应帮他的。

只是从什么时候开始，他的Artemis再也不愿意向别人解释了呢？

Theseus弯下腰，撑在Newt两侧俯视着他：“Newt，你不是小孩子了。”

“当然，但是我也长不成你们这样的成功人士。”

Newt已经把讽刺的话说出口，最后一个音还是被他懦弱地弯下了语气。

他不知道为什么，今天的Theseus很不对，但是他也是，莫名的焦躁和低落攥着他，他觉得Theseus也一样。

“我们都知道这个家里没有人指望把你绑到办公桌前面，只是你能不能看看情况再任性?大战就要来了，你就不能至少为了你自己妥协一下?”

“别这么荒谬Theseus……”

Newt被打断了，他没有看到他的兄长眼中忽然蓄满的悲伤。

Theseus猛地把Newt翻过来，按住年轻动物学家劲瘦的腰，挥动手掌扇在自己弟弟的臀上。

“Theseus！你干什么？”

Newt，一个游荡世界各地追逐神奇动物多年的人，忽然被这样像是小孩子似的对待，一时竟并非完全不明白发生了什么。

傲罗经年的战斗经验给了Theseus优秀的臂力，他把Newt死死压在床单上，也给了他足够震撼他这个年纪的成年人的扇打。

当Theseus终于放开Newt，习惯了伤痛的动物学家只能趴在床上直喘粗气。

“见鬼，你有什么毛病Theseus！”他挣扎着转过前半身，抗议或检查Theseus的状态，与其说愤怒，不如说他被吓到了。

Theseus不说话，直起腰解下腰间的皮带，正对上Newt的视线。Newt瞪大了的眼睛的另一面，Theseus的神情像是蒙了寒霜。

“趴好，别逼我用石化咒。”

“你到底想干什么Theseus！再像小时候一样打我一顿也不能把我变回小孩子！”

Newt并非像传闻中的那样不了解自己的哥哥，比如他知道当Theseus表现地像是可以冻住一只龙的时候，往往不是出于愤怒而是出于担忧。经年的傲罗工作似乎偷走了他同平常人一般表达情绪的能力，从某种意义上说，他们两人都是怪胎。

“是，我不负责任，我冥顽不灵，我天真幼稚。但是我是个动物学家，我不是块玻璃！我知道怎么搞定一只发情的毒角兽，我也知道怎么保护自己！”

“你这样怎么让我放心？”Theseus的声音还是像冻住的钢条一样坚硬，Newt觉得这不像是他的兄长正常情况下的“真情流露”，他想转过身子去看，被Theseus死死按住了，连落下几记让Newt痛到失声的抽打。Newt想就算是和一只八眼巨蛛搏斗一夜可能也不会明天早上更行动不便。

“Theseus！发生什么了！”

“我明天就要去法国了！以后没人在魔法部罩着你了，你给我悠着点！”

Theseus脱口而出之后忽然沉默了，只是连抽下几记狠的，弥补似的期望盖过Newt的注意。

如果Newt不会注意到的话他就不是Newt了。

“你去法国做什么？”

……

“麻瓜战场。”

“为什么？”

“因为有巫师掺进去了，我们不能坐视不管。”

“听起来像是你不能坐视不管。”

Theseus不知何时已经停下了挥舞皮带，一手仍紧握着它，像是要把它捏进皮肉里似的，一手惶恐地离开了Newt的腰。他苦笑着，看着他看似什么都不在乎其实什么都知道的弟弟。

“没错，我坚持的。”

“能用魔法吗？”

“能，但要混在麻瓜队伍里而不被麻瓜察觉，主要是用麻瓜武器。”

如同斯卡曼德家离经叛道的小儿子一样，Theseus也有Newt深知他无法撼动的坚持。

“小心点，行吗？平安回来。”

“你也小心点，我不在的时候别惹事了。”

“Theseus.”

“嗯？”

“你明天怎么走？”

“明天一早走飞路网。”

“那如果……这就是了……”

Theseus把Newt拉起来，像每一次在魔法部前分手时一样给他一个拥抱。

“Theseus.”

“我听说非洲有一种蛇，当它们察觉到危险时，会紧紧缠绕在一起直到把彼此绞死。”

“Newt，”Theseus脸贴着弟弟的脸侧，声音发颤，“你想的是我在想的事吗？”

“Theseus，事到如今，”仿佛一道洪流，积压了数十年的情愫再也没有了藏匿的意义，“还有什么可在乎的呢？”

“如果你明天要上战场，我希望是我送你最后一夜。”

Theseus紧贴着自己幼弟的脖颈，低着头用颧骨感受年轻人跳动的脉搏。多少年了，压抑的，渴望的，心照不宣的秘密，忽然它的藏匿变成了一个可笑的谎言，被自己的弟弟亲口提出来，在诀别前夜，一如它产生时一样荒诞。

“Theseus，我和男人做过。如果你想知道的话，不用担心。”

Newt一如既往地用他解释草药用途的口吻解释一切，但是Theseus能听出他此时话中的紧绷。

“你何时让我不担心。”

他们是谁先吻的谁，已经无法理清了，正如两兄弟多年以来微妙的若即若离和默契。不多时，两人从试探般的轻啄发展到凶狠地啃咬，Theseus紧搂着他弟弟的肩背，Newt的双手游离在Theseus的腰臀之间。

是Newt先给Theseus解的裤子，当然。动物学家深知生物如何交配，此时他忽然懂了人类如何用交配表达感情。

Newt的裤子完全拉下来时，Theseus顿住了。

刚才完全承受了Theseus怒火的屁股此时已经完全青紫了起来，看着吓人更使Theseus油然而生出罪恶感。 

Theseus带着愧疚与爱怜触过他肿胀的、颤抖的伤处，举起魔杖，被Newt按住了。

“我想留着它们。”

Theseus同意了，这是一个更为悲伤的理由。

“那今天就让我来。”

Theseus趴着，Newt只给他施了简单的清洁咒。他当然可以施全套，但是一根筋的动物学家忽然产生了“我想要自己体验Theseus的全部”的想法。

指尖沾了润滑的膏剂，打着转涂抹在Theseus翕动的肛门四周。Newt此时跪坐着，受伤的屁股压在脚后跟上产生钝痛，但是他不在乎了。一起长大的兄弟，对彼此的身体应该是再熟悉不过，只是未以这般角度相见。Newt的手指划过Theseus柔软的会阴，掂量他沉甸甸的阴囊，熟悉又陌生的触感令他颤栗。

Newt的记忆里，他的哥哥从不曾是强壮的代名词，曾经的赫奇帕奇级长从不是以长相吸引追求者的。何时产生了那种隐秘的吸引呢？也许是偶尔察觉Theseus来不及收起的渴望，Newt发现自己竟不排斥，直到Theseus以清晰的特征入驻他青春期的梦境，直到Theseus和他相继离开霍格沃茨，分道扬镳。

他知道Theseus从未放弃过对他的渴望，逐年减少的相见中，Newt看得到Theseus眼里的挣扎愈发深沉，自己又何尝不是呢？

如果此时Theseus回头，能看到自己的弟弟脸上带着红晕，眼中带着久不向人类流露的深情。可是他看不到了。Newt浅浅插入一节指节进入Theseus的括约肌，见哥哥猛然吃痛般地绷紧，便退出手指，退开一点低下头，舌尖挺动进Theseus股间的凹陷，转着圈舔掉刚刚沾上的软膏。

“Newt！”Theseus挣扎起来，被弟弟一只手举过头顶按住了腰。

Newt以他不曾真正想过的方式品尝着哥哥的味道，但是他不讨厌。Theseus在他的舌尖下变得潮热而湿软，他永远精准而游刃有余的哥哥被自己亲手剥掉面具，融化，敞开，这正是他多年以来想要和哥哥一起做的事，也正是他能想到的哥哥最性感的样子。他伸手到前面撸弄Theseus硬挺的阴茎，在Theseus开始左右扭动的时候另一只手两巴掌扇在他的腰侧。

Newt抬起头，Theseus的穴口微微敞开着，泛着水光。他觉得自己脑袋里的弦快断了。

“翻过去，我想看着你。”

Theseus到底是翻过来了。此时他连胸膛上都泛着粉红色。他对上Newt的目光，被他弟弟眼里赤裸的欲望吓到了。

“Artemis……”

Newt猛然惊醒，这是他的哥哥，带着他长大，明天以后就再也不知能不能相见的哥哥。他俯下身去，亲吻Theseus微启的唇瓣，胸口贴着他火热的胸膛，贴靠在小腹上的阴茎磨蹭着Theseus同样坚硬炽热的欲望。像天生一对的钥匙滑入锁孔，Newt滑进二十多年来与自己相伴而生的身体，每一处都完美地贴合。

Newt用膝盖摩挲Theseus柔软光滑的大腿根，流连地离开Theseus的嘴唇，从他哥哥的身上滑下来一点，扶起阴茎对准哥哥早已准备好的穴口。

“Theseus，我好爱你。”

Newt只控制着进了一点点头部，就用背部拱起的别扭姿势趴下来，安慰般地啃咬着Theseus的锁骨，盯着Theseus泛起泪光的粉红色眼角，一边坚定地、缓慢地推进哥哥的身体。

“从我十六岁抓到你偷看我的那天晚上，从你第一次把女朋友带到家里来，我就在想，这才是我们应该在的位置。”

“马人说我们人类的爱也许可笑，但是认为它是可耻的就是人类的可笑之处了。”

Newt在说完时顶到了最深处，他凸起的胯骨撞到了Theseus的胯骨，有一点疼。Theseus的腿大开着半架在Newt的腰上，火热的肠壁包裹着Newt的阴茎。Newt托着Theseus的肩膀把他抬起一点，俯下身去像幼兽一样舔舐Theseus泛红的眼角。

“Theseus，你是我哥哥，但这不妨碍我爱你，你爱我，我想要你，你也想要我。”

“Artemis，明天……”

“嘘——我知道战场怎么样——你觉得这是你应该做的，那就去做——然后专心活下来。”Newt喃喃着，嘴唇贴着Theseus的嘴角张合，同时下身保持着温柔的抽插动作。他看向Theseus的眼神是清亮的，Theseus知道他是认真的，“我不会和你立牢不可破咒，我们——”他用脚趾蹭了蹭Theseus的屁股，“一直连接着。”

“Theseus，”Newt的舌头钻进Theseus的齿间，用要把他哥哥拆吃入腹的架势凶狠地吻他，“这一夜，我想把我们想做的都做了。”

Theseus含糊地发出应允的声音，Newt猛地抬起Theseus的双腿，把它们架在肩膀上，撑着Theseus两边的床垫大开大合地操干他哥哥，龟头几乎抽离穴口又被一下推到最深，阴囊拍打着臀肉发出清晰而湿润的响声。

Theseus的双眼彻底迷离了，他掐住弟弟的腰，扳住他嶙峋的肩胛骨把自己拉向他。猛然变化的身体位置引起Newt半张着嘴的一声喘息，Theseus用自己的齿舌填补了这个位置。

他的弟弟尝起来，是淡淡的麝香混着肉桂的味道，雀斑散布在他的脸颊和胸前。背德地，Theseus清楚Newt身上每一颗雀斑的位置，可此时他正涨红了脸操着自己。Theseus拉着Newt把他贴进自己怀里，手指插进他乱糟糟的柔软的卷发间，嘴唇贴上他发际线的下边缘，啃咬着舔舐着一路划过后颈，耳垂，下巴，颧骨，最后回到唇上。

Newt动作时小腹会偶尔撞到Theseus的阴茎，Theseus彻底动情之后腾出一只手去撸动自己的阴茎，被Newt抢先抓住了。

Newt手活的技巧可以说是平凡无奇，借着包皮重点关照龟头部分。但是动物学家带着薄茧的手掌和Theseus心里“这可是我弟弟”的认知大大加强了刺激效果。在Newt连着几次用拇指不算温柔地磨蹭过Theseus的马眼之后，Theseus甚至要怀疑Newt是不是故意近乎粗暴地刺激自己了，鉴于Newt现在额角潮红着带着薄汉，呼吸间带着濒临顶端的低吼。

Theseus到底是比弟弟先到了，毕竟是在自己近二十年的性幻想对象掌下，又被他抬着腿操着屁股。精液溅在二人的小腹，在Newt急不可耐的亲吻动作中被蹭匀——他甚至等不到Theseus从高潮中平缓下来。当然他的也在不久之后到了，射在哥哥的身体深处，随着阴茎退出的动作被带到穴口，Newt用手指伸进去刮开。

Newt倒在他哥哥的胸口上，如今他们的身体都亮晶晶地覆着汗液。许久，Theseus意识到自己弟弟久不褪去的潮红不仅是因为高潮，而是因为他在哭泣。

“说来好笑，从你离家我就一直担心你会出事，火龙或者八眼巨蛛什么的。结果看起来是我先去了高危战场。”

“闭嘴，囫囵回来我就给你操。”

“听起来你像是在用身体诱惑我啊。”Theseus手指插进弟弟潮湿的发间，开了个并未引起弟弟笑声的玩笑，偏头温柔地亲吻Newt的耳侧。

“暂时再见了，我的Artemis。”

Newt在Theseus离开后不久加入了东线战场关于龙和战争的秘密计划——几乎违背了他的所有原则，也许在潜意识里，他只是无法在Theseus在前线打仗的认知下安心于动物分类工作。后来某个错误的契机下，他们在战场相遇了。那又是一个心碎而潮热的夜晚。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写作跨度有一个多月，所以感情可能稍有不连贯抱歉。  
最开始是想写一个赴战场前夜的离别悲情炮的，写着写着Newt就如狼似虎了起来，然后我就真香.jpg了。  
题目来自FB2魔法部内一幕台词，Theseus对Newt说的，但是本文里pull head out of the sand的不止有Newt也有Theseus。  
第一次写肉语言节奏逻辑都把握地不是很好请见谅。


End file.
